nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snap
|last = "Mine Alone" |quote = "Oy coloy!" "RUDY! You gotta draw something!" "Great Gumballs!" "Hey, you looking for trouble?" "Hoyvay" "Holy Moly!" "Holy Calazards!" }}Snap is a character from ChalkZone. He was Rudy's sidekick, based on a comic strip character that he created. He was voiced by Candi Milo. Biographical details In the first ChalkZone short featured on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, Rudy drew, on his teacher Mr. Wilter's chalkboard, a picture of Snap fighting Bully Nerd (a monster-based caricature of the bully Reggie Bullnerd). The drawing was erased, and Snap came to life in ChalkZone, a world all chalk drawings go after being erased. Later that day, Snap got help from Rudy taking care of Bullynerd. Snap appeared again in "Amazin' River", in which he and Rudy took a trip down the short's namesake and tangled with a clumsy Cyclops for whom Rudy drew an extra eye, thus bestowing the character's given name in later episodes, Biclops. Being a risk-taker, Snap has the tendency to be impolite to unfamiliar people, as shown in his next appearance, "Rudy's Date", in which Rudy brought Penny Sanchez, his apparent love interest, into ChalkZone to retrieve her scientific formula (which Reggie had erased). Snap didn't like the idea of Rudy bringing along someone he had a crush on, but nevertheless helped them find it, and found out that Rudy wasn't really ignoring him as he believed. In the next short, "Snap Out of Water", an accident resulted in Rudy being trapped in ChalkZone and Snap exploring the real world, under the guise of an exchange student from Greenland. Snap caused some physical pain to the real Reggie, and enjoyed himself for a bit even after Rudy had gotten out, until a drop of rain dissolved his right hand (which Rudy then drew back). Snap continued to be a main character as ChalkZone became a regular series, with the 11-minute episode "Water Water Everywhere" being the only short he doesn't appear in. In the episode "Madcap Snap", he and Rudy had to take care of a large group of trouble-making Snap look-alikes (called Snips), drawn by fans of the comic strips Rudy had drawn. In addition to his usual adventures with Rudy and Penny, Snap also stars in three-minute episodes where he's placed in -esque situations. In one particular short, "Hair to Stay", Snap was bothered by a walking mustache named Musty, which he eventually saved from a live razor and took for a pet. In another, "Superhero Snap", he met and helped Generic Man, "the superhero kids draw most often". Another one, "Beanie Boys to Men", had Snap hosting a new show called "Snap Shots" where he sent Spy Fly to gather information on The Beanie Boys, the henchmen of the villainous Skrawl. In some of his shorts, Snap is often venturing with Rudy's first drawing, Blocky. Snap also has a huge crush on ChalkZone's hot rap artist, Queen Rapsheeba, and is willing to do anything to please her. Snap also has the tendency to vomit when he's nervous, although this has been hardly seen. Although Snap is a seemingly ageless character, he celebrates his birthday in "Lost in Chalk", where he states that "it's been two years since Rudy drew him." Gallery SnapRapsheeba2.jpg Fat snap.png ChalkZone promotional artwork.jpg PennyGiggling.jpg PennyHuggingTheGuys.jpg Chalkzone leap frog.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Category:ChalkZone characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters voiced by Candi Milo